


At the mall

by lexi_con



Series: Begrudgingly accepted [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone crushes on Suga, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno volleyball club are out hunting for the perfect present for their beloved vice-captain, but the day is ruined by a certain discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the mall

The Karasuno volleyball team has  _two_  definite rules that must be upheld and honoured no matter what.

1\. No one was to ever hurt Suga in any way.

2\. Suga belonged to  _everyone_  and shouldn’t be hogged by  _anyone_.

That was a rule everyone could settle for, because no matter how much a crush any of them had they could still be sure that they’d get equal part of Suga’s attention and affection. Of course, Suga himself doesn’t know about these rules or the need for them. 

Everything was going wonderfully; Suga had no idea his juniors craved his praise like a child wanting a parent’s approval or that the third years treasured every ounce of ‘tough love’ they got. All the Karasuno members were content and would make sure to make the most out of the few short months they still had until Suga graduated. 

The team had decided unanimously that they’d find Suga the  _best_  Christmas present he’d ever gotten and all of them were headed out one cold Saturday morning to find it. With so many boys in one group they got a few odd stares, but no one cared as they browsed through the stores. It was just that  _nothing_  seemed to be good enough for their vice captain and they were soon picking off the second floor of the mall they had chosen to start in as well. 

It was then it happened, when they were walking along the balcony on the second floor that Tsukishima suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and patted Ennoshita’s shoulder. “Isn’t that Suga-san?” he said and pointed down to the first floor.

The rest of the team’s eyes followed the indication and they gasped in horror, seeing Suga standing by the large Christmas tree that was in the middle of the mall. He was looking at his phone, not paying his surroundings much attention. Lucky for them, because they all took the chance to duck behind the rail and peer between the cracks of the vertical bars. Perfect hiding place since they could see Suga, but he couldn’t see them. Once again they got odd looks, but no one paid them any more mind as long as they stayed out of the way. 

The team had to be careful, who knew why Suga was there? Maybe he was out shopping with his family and was now waiting for them? Yes, that seemed most plausible, especially now that he suddenly looked so happy and excited and—

“ _What in the ever loving fuck?”_  Daichi hissed when they all saw a tall, lean figure approaching Suga with his hands stretched out; obviously  _not_  Suga’s father. 

"Isn’t that—

Hinata started, but lost his words when the unknown man  _scooped_  Suga up into a hug, swung him around and—and—-

_KISSED HIM?_

The Karasuno members sat in shock as they could see, not hear, Suga laugh at something the man said. 

"That…that’s!" Hinata exclaimed as he jumped up, gripping the railing with vengeance, almost as if he was going to use it as leverage and jump down to the first floor, "THE GRAND KING!!"

The loud yell startled both the team sitting next to the fuming ball of energy and a number of innocent shoppers, along with Suga and his mysterious date that  _suddenly wasn’t so mysterious anymore_.

Both Suga and freaking  _Oikawa_  looked up towards Hinata who was hissing like a cat at the scene. Yamaguchi tried to pull him down into cover again and Tanaka started yelling that he was stupid for revealing their position. Daichi barked at them all to shut up. 

The jig was up, they had been discovered, so they all eventually got up, glaring down at Oikawa. Suga was frowning in frustration and confusion at their presence, but  _Oikawa_  didn’t seem to have any trouble finding the situation laughable since his mouth stretched in a grin from ear to ear.

Without hesitation, Oikawa spun around again, grabbing Suga’s face between his palms and  _kissed him again_. The Karasuno team erupted in angry yells, only spurring Oikawa on more as he started frenching poor Suga’s mouth (Suga who was caught in between the embarrassment of being watched by his team and the pleasure of being kissed). 

"OIKAWA," Noya roared and had to be held back by Asahi lest he  _actually_  jumped. He was Noya, so the chance that he’d make the fall was actually possible, but why take the risk. 

The scream didn’t work in the manner Noya had meant it to. Oikawa just let go of Suga’s lips, turned around and winked at them before he started dragging Suga away. 

—————————-

"Was that really necessary?" Suga panted as they finally stopped in the middle of a park, ways away from the mall they had just been discovered by his  _entire team_.

"Totally," Oikawa grinned and kissed Suga again, this time properly; not as a measure to rile up his greatest rivals. 

Suga melted into the contact, sighing against Oikawa’s lips before he nipped them playfully. He leaned back, smiling up at the other’s spellbound expression, “it’s not a competition you know.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, both because Suga had no clue how popular he was and because  _it totally was_.


End file.
